Pokemon Rangers: Shadows Have Fallen Again
by Keninalily21
Summary: 10 years ago Kate and Keith defeated Team Dim Sun in a battle to the end. Now 2 new rangers have came about following unknowingly in Kate and Keith's footsteps, Clover and Nik. As the two bond and grow as rangers a new villainous group emerge from the shadows plotting to overthrow the Almia region again. Will Clover and Nik be able to stop them, or will they fall to the shadows?
1. Meeting Everyone

_***Looks up from writing* Oh hey everyone? It's just me Kenna, I have been inspired by several writers to try and write my own Pokémon Ranger fic so this is my version**_

_***Swirls around in spiny chair*WEEEE**_

_**All events take place after Shadows of Almia**_

Clover stood in front of the Ranger base mirror. _**I can't believe I'm finally a real ranger this is unbelievable.**_ At 15 years old Clover Grayson had finally fulfilled her childhood dream of becoming a Pokémon Ranger. She had grown up hearing about the great battle for the Shadow Crystal, and the brave top rangers who had fought. She had known from a young age that she wanted to be a ranger and be just like Kate. Now here she was admiring her new ranger uniform and styler. She loved that the Union had finally developed a female suit that came with an optional skirt with shorts underneath instead of the normal plain shorts, it suited her much better she thought. Clover went on the fix her hair as she thought about her new life as a ranger. Her hair was a light ashen brown color and fell to just above her waist. The ends were loosely curled. Clover loved her hair, but knew that being a ranger she had to keep her hair up or at least out of the way. In ranger school she had started braiding her hair. She took one final look in the mirror. _**Well here goes nothing.**_ Feeling satisfied she walked out to meet her fellow rangers. The main room of the base was filled with all the rangers. A big guy with thinning, graying hair turned around first to introduce himself.

"Well well you are looking good in your new uniform. It seems to fit you well too. Oh where are my manners the names Barlow. I'm the leader of this base." He patted Clovers back which almost knocked her down before leading her over to the middle of the room. The other rangers were lined up before her with varying expressions.

"Now is the time to introduce you to the other rangers here. The tall guy with the afro is our comic clown Crawford. We have been trying for years to get him to get a haircut but so far we have had no luck. But not to worry soon the years will catch up with him and he'll lose all that hair." Crawford let out a chuckle, "My hair isn't going anywhere."

"The young lady is our always friendly Luana. If you ever need a friend or someone to talk to she is your gal. Next is our newest ranger besides you Nikolas or Nik as he prefers, he has only been here for a little less than a year, but he is already proving to be a very skilled ranger." Barlow continued to speak, but Clover was paying no attention she was focused on the black haired boy in front of her. His coal black hair was styled in a short mohawk. His piercing grey eyes were piercing through her soul as he stared at her with a slight crooked grin. He was quite tall or maybe she was just short, whichever his eyes never left her.

"So you got everything?" Barlow's voice caught her attention as she looked up and nervously smiled" Uhh yeah I think so."

"Well if you need anything just let us know Kay?" Luana smiled as she walked over to Clover hugging her as Bunery hopped up and down around the base.

"Now Lu we don't need you taking up to another little ranger and adopting her only for her to leave and leave you depressed like you did with Kate." Crawford managed to step back just in time to dodge a swing from Luana.

"Ha missed me"

Clover was pulled aside by Elaine," I hope we aren't scaring you too bad."

Clover smiled as she looked on at her new family arguing and throwing things; all except Nik who was walking outside followed by a Monferno.

_**What is up with him?**_ Clover excused herself from the room and followed Nik out toward the Vein Forest. That's when she heard a cry.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please review and give your opinions on the story and my characters. Also I am taking nominations for 4 OC characters of your choice to be in my story (I may add more later on but 4 for now). They can be a rival or friend of Clover. Just fill out the sheet and either PM or post it. Thank you ahead of time.**

Name:

**Age:**

**What you look like:**

**Status (friend, rival, bad guy):**

**Partner Pokémon:**

**Personality:**

**Background story (How you know Clover or Nik):**

**Any other info you might want to add:**


	2. Fast Friends

Clover heard the sound again. It was a small cry from deeper in the woods. Clover started to sprint toward the cry as it got louder. As she neared she saw 2 guys dressed in black suits similar to the Dim Sun uniforms she had seen in books. These were different though. She could make out red swirling lines coming down the back. They ended just above the waist in what looked like dripping blood. On the front there was a blood red moon encased with a black glow and blood splatters surrounding it along with those lines again. Clover ducked behind some bushes as she watched; over to the side backed up against the river bank was Nik on his knees, covered in bruises and blood. There was a cut on his forehead where blood was streaming down his face and she could make out a bloody spot on his knee. She gasped at his condition, she had heard stories of rangers getting hurt, but she had never dreamed of this. The villains had 4 pokémon with them: charmeleon, ghastly, gligar, and a poochyena. The first thing Clover noticed was that these pokémon looked … different. They were darker and their eyes…were glowing red! Clover couldn't see any miniremos, so how were they controlling the pokémon? Clover shook her head now wasn't the time she had to help Nik.

"Well what are you going to do now little ranger?"

"Yeah no styler, backed up against the river bank. Things aren't looking good for you kid. Might as well give up, we promise you'll like it at the base."

Nik looked up at them and in a strong voice," I will never give up to the likes of you low life bastards. You'll have to kill me first." A sound kick connected with Nik's gut as he fell back to the ground with a grunt. Out of nowhere one of the guys pulled a gun from his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"He said we'd have to kill him"

"That doesn't mean you shoot the guy. Mistress wants him alive. If you go and put a bullet in him you'll find yourself next for the guillotine."

As they argued Clover sat back, things were getting serious and she had to act now. She saw a blastoise nearby and captured as she approached the men from behind.

"Hey you guys too stupid to realize that you haven't quite thought your plan through."

"Wait there's another ranger. Well we can't leave any witnesses so I guess we'll just have to take her out too." Nik had looked up and was now staring at Clover with wide eyes.

Before the guys could react, Clover called out blastoise," Ok now use hydro pump on those guys."

A huge jet of water flew out and hit the men directly. They ended up in the river and were washed down stream. Clover released blastoise and ran over to Nik.

"Are you ok? Shit I forgot my first aid kit in my room. This is not a good start to being a ranger."

Nik picked himself up and leaned on his good arm and grabbed Clover by the shoulder making her look at him. They froze as their eyes connected. All was silent until Nik regained his composure.

"I am ok, it's just a scratch. But you were foolish to come out here and face them. They could have hurt you. You are just a beginning ranger and….." Nik could see the annoyance in her eyes and pain? Why was he bitching at the girl who just saved his life?

"I'm sorry, I over reacted and shouldn't have spoken to you that way. You did just save my life so I should be thanking you. So thank you…"

"I'm Clover." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Clover, I'm Nik."

"Now that introductions are over let's get you cleaned up." Clover reached for Nik's arm and tried dragging him to the creek bank.

"Clover I told you before I'm ok it's just a minor scrape."

She turned around to face him with a 'you can't be serious' look on her face. He had blood still running down his face and a busted up knee.

"Sure scrape. Now come here."

Nik reluctantly followed her and sat down. Monferno swung down from a nearby tree onto Nik's shoulder and studied Clover as she began to rinse off the dirt and blood .Luckily Nik had his first aid kit on him. As she was wrapping up his leg Nik decided that it would be a good time to get to know her better.

"So tell me bit about yourself."

Clover sat back as she tied the dressing and smiled," Well I'm 15 years old and I grew up here. I live with my Mom and Dad and little sister in Chicole Village. I've wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger for as long as I can remember. Growing up here I remember Operation Brighton and thinking to myself 'Wow it must be so cool to be a ranger and save the world and to go on adventures and just everything'. So I applied to the Ranger School and got in. My best friend Celest says let my heart lead the way to much, but pshh what does she know." She just shrugged and smiled a little half smile.

"So what about yourself Nik?"

"Me oh well I grew up in Blackthorn City in Johto. My dad was a Pokemon Ranger so when I was little he used to tell me stories of some of his missions. He was semi-retired so unless something big came up he didn't go out. I remember one time he went out for about a week and while I waited for him to get back my best friend Ronnie and I played ranger outside with the other neighborhood kids. He died on a mission when I was 8. After that it was just me and Mom. It was pretty rough, and I almost gave up my dream to take care of her but she wouldn't let me. So she applied for me and sent me here. Just so happens a few weeks later Ronnie shows up as well. The only other thing I can think of is Barlow and Crawford calls me danger sometimes."

"Why danger?"

"Cause I will do anything to make sure the mission comes out a success. I tend to put myself in dangerous situations that no one else will."

"Kinda like you did here?"

"Exactly."

"Well I think that should be good for now. Let's get you back to the base." Clover stood up and reached out her hand for Nik to grab. Nik takes her hand pulling him up and almost pulling Clover down. They walk back to the base chatting and joking like old friends.

From the bushes behind where they sat a small Eevee emerges watching them walk away. The little one takes off in their directions trying to keep up.

**Please review, like pretty pretty please with cherries and rainbows and sprinkles on top. And if you want an OC to be in here just fill out the 'form' on the first chapter and leave it in the reviews or PM. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
